A fluid controller which is suitable to be used for adjusting a flow rate by restricting a vertical movement amount of a stem in association with opening and closing operations is known. Such a fluid controller includes a body provided with a fluid channel, a casing provided above the body, a valve body which opens and closes the fluid channel, a stem which moves upward or downward to move the valve body in an open or close direction, an actuator which causes the stem to move vertically; and a stem vertical-movement-amount adjustment means which adjusts a vertical movement amount of the stem in association with the opening and closing of the fluid channel (Patent Literature 1).
In the fluid controller according to the Patent Literature 1, the stem vertical-movement-amount adjustment means is configured in such a manner that a female screw portion of the handle is screwed to a male screw portion provided on the casing of the actuator and that rotating the handle to adjust the position of a stopper causes the vertical movement amount of the stem in association with the opening and closing of the fluid channel to be adjusted.